Reto de Halloween One-shot
by TheHinata
Summary: porque no todos se enamoran en san valentin, Natsu siendo un mujeriego conocerá a la chica más hermosa que haya visto


**LOS PERSONAJES DE FAIRY TAIL SON PROPIEDAD DE HIRO MASHIMA!**

_**historia relatada por Natsu!**_

_**~O~O~O~**_

_-Halloween...la única fiesta en donde puedo deleitar mis ojos con la hermosa vista de ver a mis compañeras de instituto con trajes provocadores y seductores...pero también la única fiesta en donde puedes estar con cualquiera sin ni siquiera ver su rostro o imaginarte quien es...ese es mi caso...cada año, sólo me preocupo de verme lo suficientemente seductor como para estar con cuantas chicas quiera...pero no me imaginaba que este año seria diferente..._

**_~O~O~O~_**

- y así es como el hombre evoluciono... ¿alguna pregunta?- el profesor se cruzo de brazos esperando como si alguno de nosotros fuéramos a preguntar algo…

- bien como nadie tiene ninguna duda…saquen una hoja, hare una prueba sorpresa…- ¡maldito!, solo porque no quisimos preguntar se aprovecha de su poder como profesor

-Macao…ya van a tocar el timbre, ni locos alcanzaremos a hacer la prueba…-dije llamando la atención de todos…apareciendo como su salvador…

- señor dragneel…veo que tiene mucho entusiasmo el día de hoy…bien, como usted es el salvador de estos flojos…se quedara a ayudarme con unos trabajos-sentencio

-¡que!- estaba a punto de reclamar, cuando el bendito timbre sonó…

disfruten este fin de semana largo…nos vemos la próxima semana…excepto por usted señor dragneel….

-nos vemos flamitas- me dijo burlonamente mi querido amigo gray…

-natsu, asegúrate de venir a mi fiesta- me amenazó cana

-si…-respondí sin ánimos…

Una vez que todos abandonaron el salón pose mi mirada al profesor…

-Macao…tengo lo que me pediste…-le dije sobornándolo...

-entrégamelo y vete- dijo con una sonrisa…sabia que él no me castigaría…jaja soy un genio…

Me levante de mi pupitre y saque aquella bolsa que tenia el soborno…-aquí tienes…-le entregue el paquete y me dirigí a la salida…- nos vemos sensei

-ya vete-me dijo sonriendo…- ah! Espera- detuve mis pasos y me gire levemente…- ¿puedes acompañar a romeo con esta noche? Por favor

-sabes que eso me aburre…-le dije tratando de evitarme el problema de acompañar a su hijo… ¡yo quería ir a la fiesta de cana!

-no te preocupes, solo será un rato…contrate a una niñera pero me dijo que llegaría mas tarde…hasta entonces ¿podrías ir?

-esta bien…-le dije después de todo, me agradaba estar con romeo…

_**~O~O~O~**_

Me pase casi toda la tarde jugando play station con romeo…ese chico me cae genial...cuando me di cuenta ya eran las 22:00….¡¿Cuándo iba a llegar la famosa niñera?!, yo también tenia planes…

_**Toc toc**_

¡Bingo!, llego!- rápidamente baje las escaleras y fuí casi volando hasta la puerta…normalmente Macao contrata a chicas con apariencia muy …destroza. Lentes…con trenzas…granos…buagghhh…un desastre. Pero grande fue mi sorpresa al abrir la puerta y ver a la chica mas linda y sexi que mis galanes ojos hayan visto…era un rubia de….hermoso cuerpo…ojos chocolates tés blanca unos tentadores labios rosados…su rostro perfecto…y-

-hola...um...-me miro algo extrañada...¿es aqui donde...

-si!- respondí antes de que terminara de hablar…no me importaba de lo que estuviera hablando…yo quería tenerla cerca sea como sea…

-Jajja ok.- soltó una dulce sonrisa que logro sonrojarme un poco….era sólo una chica, pero definitivamente era especial…

Le hice la seña para que entrara…en cuanto pasó por al lado mio pude oler su fragancia a vainilla…exquisito…

-¡Lucy-nee!-grito romeo para luego saltar a sus brazos...

-romeo…-susurro alegre…

Yo sólo puse una cara de no entender…nada…

-ella es mi niñera hace mucho natsu- me dijo romeo sorprendiéndome… ese Macao tenia a un a hermosa chica escondida de mi…- ya te puedes ir…-sentí como si me apuñalaran una daga en la espalda…acababa de conocer la chica mas linda que haya visto y viene mi querido amigo romeo y manda lejos…esto no se lo voy a perdonaran…- no tienes que ir a la fiesta de cana…- me retracto…tal vez haya conocido a la chica mas linda…pero perderme una fiesta de cana es igual a mi muerte…

-tienes razón…-me resigne a seguir pensando en la rubia…después de todo si Macao la tiene como niñera...podría visitarlos mas seguido…

-siento haber llegado tan tarde- me dijo ella mientras juntaba sus manos en señal de disculpa

-no, no esta bien…- rayos es tan dulce…

-y ¿Qué tienen planeado hacer?-pregunte tratando de ver una posibilidad de quedarme un rato más

-pues no lo se… ¿ver películas?-respondió ella

Una gran idea paso por mi cabeza

_**~O~O~O~**_

Como es Halloween, no es de extrañar que en toda la programación den algo de terror…

Nos sentamos en el sillón…para mi desgracia romeo se sentó al lado de lucy quedando él al medio…

La película que veíamos no era nada de terror…la típica chica en el hospital bla bla bla…

Estaba aburrido…de pronto romeo se paro para ir al baño…mi vista se poso obviamente en la rubia…

Sentí unas ganas inmensas de abrazarla cuando en una parte de la película se asusto…

Tenia que aprovechar la ausencia de romeo. Pero al verla tan diferente a las otras chicas, me sentía cohibido…

Sin esperarlo romeo apareció detrás del sillón con una horrible mascara, asustando a la pobre chica, la cual sin querer termino abrazándome, para mi suerte, agradecí internamente a mi amigo

_**~O~O~O~**_

Nos quedamos en el resto de la noche así, ella al lado mio…y romeo se sentó en el otro extremo…hasta que fueron las 23:30…

_**~O~O~O~**_

-romeo, ¿vamos a disfrazarnos?- le dijo emocionada…

-¿trajiste tu traje?

-si- le respondió con una sonrisa y con esto romeo el tomo de la mano y se la llevo casi corriendo a las habitaciones del segundo piso…

Ya era hora de irme. Pero me dio curiosidad por ver el disfraz de la chica…no…el disfraz de "lucy"…conociendo a romeo de seguro escogió algo estúpido…pero en ella. Seguramente se le vería bien…

_**~O~O~O~**_

Fui por mis cosas al living, cuando de pronto sentí que bajaban las escaleras….me reí un poco al ver a romeo del famoso personajes de "Peter Pan", pero mi sonrisa quedo borrada por mi boca casi babeando por la rubia…vestía un sexi traje de vampira…un descotado vestido por la parte de arriba revelando aun mas sus atributos, una sexi capa que le cubría los hombros…en ese momento quise ser el "Conde" de aquella vampira…

-llegue!- llego anunciando Macao

-papá. Legaste mas temprano!-dijo alegremente romeo

-si…¡oh! Lucy te ves muy linda!-pude notar sus ojos pervertidos…viejo verde….

-entonces…tu acompañaras a romeo a pedir dulces?-le pregunte llamando su atención

-si…ya te puedes ir natsu…y si quieres tú también lucy, de igual modo te pagare..

-no se preocupes señor, acabo de llegar…así que- ¡demonios! Que tan linda pude llegar a ser!

-en ese caso, lucy te gustaría ir a una fiesta que están haciendo en casa de una amiga…- note su mirada que tenia un poco de desconfianza, pero luego de meditarlo un poco accedió…

-nos vemos señor- dijo despidiéndose

-adiós lucy, natsu…cuidadito con las manos…

-cállate…-le dije para depuse cerrar la puerta…

_**~O~O~O~**_

En el poco tiempo que hable con ella, me di cuenta de que es una chica fenomenal…inteligente, carismática, dulce…todo lo opuesto a mí…

-estas seguro que no dirán nada?-me pregunto como quinta vez

-si, si , tranquila….- abrí la puerta de la casa de cana…y entramos…el lugar estaba perfectamente decorado con telarañas y cosas por el estilo…habían muchos invitados…me sentí fuera de lugar al ser el único que no se disfrazo…

-¡natsu al fin llegas!- me saludo gray, quien vestía un traje de "Faraón"…- y con una hermosa compañía- dijo haciendo sonrojar a lucy….

-si, si, ahora si me disculpas quiero ir a vestirme…¿podrías cuidar de lucy?

-con gusto…- alcance a pisarle el pie en señal de que no se sobrepasara…me fui a una de las habitaciones de mi amiga…en donde estaba mi disfraz…

_** ~O~O~O~**_

Vi que habían muchas parejas vestidas iguales…yo estoy acostumbrado a vestir cosas provocativas para las chicas de las fiestas…pero definitivamente esta noche me dedicaría a cuidar a aquella chica que me hizo sentir algo especial…

No tengo la menor idea de cuanto me abre demorado en vestirme, pero en cuanto baje a la sala principal, puede inmediatamente divisar a lucy siendo rodeada por cientos de chicos- gray traidor –susurre para luego ir en dicción a buscar a lucy…ni siquiera me percate de como vestian las chicas esa noche, mi mirada y mi mente sólo la tenían a "ella"...

De un grito los hice alejarse de ella…me miro con ojos sorprendida…vi que sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas…¿estaba así por mi? Por alguna extraña razón eso me hizo sentir feliz…

Estaba vestido de Conde… mis colmillos se adaptaron bien a mi personaje…,me acerque lentamente a lucy…

-quieres un poco de sangre- le ofrecí un vaso de ponche que había cerca de ahí, se sorprendió y reí divertido, esta chica era muy inocente- tranquila es solo ponche…

-gracias natsu….es la primera vez que vengo a una de estas fiestas…- de lo que se estaba perdiendo…pero al recibir ese comentario una duda abordo una cabeza…

-¿ tienes novio?-la pregunta salió si permiso de mis labios…

-n-no..-respondió avergonzada…

La tome de la cintura y la acerque a mi…- entonces esta noche…permíteme ser tu Conde…-le susurre lo más seductoramente posible

Ella sonrió…cosa que me extraño….¿no es aquí donde suspiran por mi?

-Tengo mucha sed….conde- me dijo al oído…y ella recibió la reacción que yo esperaba de ella…me sonroje a más no poder.

Lucy me dejo encantado, como si hubiese puesto un hechizo sobre mí…pude oír como mis amigos se reían ante la escena en la que estaba…normalmente era yo quien seducía y sonrojaba…pero en este caso era diferente…

Con lucy conocí un nuevo sentimiento…extrañamente en una noche de Halloween…

* * *

**_porque no todos se enamoran en san valentín..._**

**_~O~O~O___****~O~O~O~**_**~O~O~O~**__**~O~O~O~**__**~O~O~O~**__**~O~O~O~**__**~O~O~O~**__**~O~O~O~**__**~O~O~O~**__**~O~O~O~**__**~O~O~O~**__**~O~O~O~**_

**_bien este fue mi horrible intento de hacer algo relacionado con halloween, tarde como 10 minutos en crear la historia jajja por eso quedo tan mm...pobre...XD en fin, espero les haya gustado al menos un poquito n.n_**

**_feliz halloween a todos!_**

**_se despide_**

**_hinata-chan ^_^ _**

**_(*disfrazada de vampira XD)_**


End file.
